Christmas (Nostalgia Critic)
Starting in December of 2009, the Nostalgia Critic had special Christmas themed episodes. Unlike Halloween, the reviews never followed a certain theme with certain movies, but just had to be somewhat Christmas related. 2008 Critic Freakout: The critic, while saying his opening line, finishes by yelling, "CHRISTMAS!", and suddenly, quickly decorates his background with christmas decorations. Episodes: * Top 12 Greatest Christmas Specials (December 22nd, 2008) * Jingle All the Way (December 30th, 2008) 2009 Critic Freakout: The critic constantly says "christmas" during his opening monolouge, ending with him yelling "CHRISTMAS!" and singing "It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year". Episodes: * Jack Frost (December 1st, 2009) * He-Man and She-Ra Christmas Special (December 8th, 2009) * Next Best Christmas Specials (December 15th, 2009) * Star Wars Holiday Special (December 22nd, 2009) * Ernest Saves Christmas (December 29th, 2009) 2010 Critic Freakout: The Critic gets out of his chair and quietly walks outside of his house. He then turns around and runs back into his house, and when he reaches his chair, screams "CHRISTMAS!" Episodes: * Rover Dangerfield (December 14th, 2010) * You're a Rotten, Dirty Bastard: A Nostalgia Critic Christmas Special (December 21st, 2010) 2011 Critic Freakout: Says his opening monologue, but his head explodes and reveals the word "CHRISTMAS!" Episodes: * Babes in Toyland (December 6th, 2011) * The Grinch (December 13th, 2011) * Child's Play with Phelous (December 20th, 2011) * Santa Claus: The Movie (January 3rd, 2012) 2013 Critic Freakout: The Critic says his opening monologue, and slowly wheels back his arm, suddenly launching himself into space, where he screams "CHRISTMAS!" Episodes: * Top 12 Santa Clauses (December 3rd, 2013) * Eight Crazy Nights (December 10th, 2013) * Why Lie About Santa? (December 17th, 2013) * The Christmas Tree (December 24th, 2013) * Why is Arthur Christmas a Masterpiece? (December 31st, 2013) 2014 Critic Freakout: The Critic tries to keep his cool for the whole review of Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer, because his freakouts have scared people, but at the end of the review, Tamara mistakenly takes off his chill patch, causing him to have his biggest freakout ever, becoming a Christmas hungry psychopath, and showing it through a heavy metal musical number. Episodes: * Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer (December 2nd, 2014) * Overlooked Christmas Specials (December 9th, 2014) * Christmas Story 2 (December 16th, 2014) * What You Never Knew About National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation (December 23rd, 2014) * Care Bears Nutcracker (December 30th, 2014) 2015 Critic Freakout: The Critic has a freakout so large, that it destroys the world and leaves him and Tamara the only ones alive, at least for the first Christmas review. It would return back to normal after the first review. Episodes: * We Wish You a Turtle Christmas (December 1st, 2015) * Is A Charlie Brown Christmas Overrated? (December 8th, 2015) * Christmas with the Kranks (December 15th, 2015) * Star Wars: The Force Awakens (December 30th, 2015) 2016 Critic Freakout: C.C. Cuckooclocks of the alien planet Sha7u#o?Wz learns the hard way that her love of Christmas is rivaled by the Critic's, as he has a freakout so powerful that it not only destroys the entire planet, but, even before the fact, it has already broken the light barrier, warped the speed of time, and shattered every conceivable ozone layer. When he sees he has done, he nonchalantly says, "I win." Episodes: * Inspector Gadget Saves Christmas (December 6th, 2016) * Top 12 Christmas Commercials (December 13th, 2016) Trivia * You're a Rotten Dirty Bastard was the only Christmas special where NC didn't review any type of movie, but just did a parody. * The review of Santa Claus: The Movie was still considered as a Christmas review, even though it was released in January. * Child's Play is the only Horror film that was reviewed during christmas, since Phelous considered many parts of the movie to be centered around Christmas. * Originally, Critic and Phelous were going to review Silent Night, Deadly Night but didn't because Doug hadn't seen the movie, and they thought it would be too grim for a christmas review, so it was replaced with Child's Play. * 2008 and 2010 were the only years where the whole month was not dedicated to Christmas reviews. Category:Nostalgia Critic Category:Reviews Category:Editorials